


Scrambling for an Answer

by littlewonder



Category: Inside Out (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, M/M, Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: That scene in Angelo's, with an Inside Out twist.





	Scrambling for an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156250006794/seriously-after-the-dinner-at-angelos-how-can)

John: So you’ve got a boyfriend?

Sherlock: No. John: Okay. Right. You’re unattached, just like me. Fine. Good.  
[sirens are heard, the scene slows to a crawl, we see emotions play out slowly on Sherlock’s face before the camera spins around to focus on John’s eager and expectant expression. Mind!Molly appears at the window, an outsider looking in, but her voice cuts out perfectly to Sherlock]

Mind!Molly: He likes you. Lucky boy, it’s more than I could’ve got from you. Come on, say something Sherlock. Ask him out.

Mind!Sherlock: Ask him out? He’s sitting right there. We are out.

Mind!Molly: It’s not a real date. You’re kind of in the middle of something, remember? Killer on the loose? You need to go out on a proper date. Go on.

[Mind!Mycroft appears next to John, and Sherlock turns from the window.]

Mind!Mycroft: Don’t be silly, Sherlock, your life is not that of a civilian. You could put him in danger.

Mind!Sherlock: He worked in the army.

Mind!Mycroft: And it broke him: he’s suicidal with a psychosomatic limp. You know you can’t do this again.

Mind!Molly: You’re not really afraid of putting him in danger. You know he could save you. Just ask him.

Mind!Mycroft: Don’t. You have to protect yourself first.

[Reality returns to normal speed. Sirens fade. Mind!Molly and Mind!Mycroft disappear, leaving Sherlock to face John.]

Sherlock: John, I should probably tell you that I consider myself married to my work, and while I’m flattered by your interest, I’m really not looking for anything…

John: No. No, I was wasn’t asking. I’m just saying… it’s all fine.

[Mind!Molly reappears]

Mind!Molly: Nice going, Sherlock.

Mind!Sherlock: Go away.

[She disappears]

Sherlock: Good. Thank you.


End file.
